Doug Ramses
Doug RamsesRich Moore via Twitter April 18, 2016 is a ram and the secondary antagonist of Disney's Zootopia. He is a chemist and snip who works for Bellwether, and operates a mobile lab in the abandoned Banyan Street subway station, where he synthesizes night howlers to produce a highly potent serum that turns civilized mammals 'savage'. Plot In his initial, brief appearance, he is seen driving a truck and yelling at Nick Wilde to 'watch where he's going'. He is present at the ZPD's press conference on the arrest of Mayor Lionheart and the recovery of the savage predators from Cliffside Asylum. Posing as a reporter, he confronted Judy Hopps with the loaded question "Are predators the only ones going savage?". This leads the press conference, which ultimately influences her to eventually state that she believed predators were 'reverting back to their savage ways', thus beginning the civil unrest in the city and advancing Bellwether's conspiracy to further her anti-predator agenda. It is later revealed that he sniped Mr. Otterton, Mr. Manchas, and all the other predators with his night howler dart gun, completely unnoticed, and then several others after the press conference. Doug's ultimate fate is left unknown; his last confirmed appearance is sitting in the subway while his two assistants Jesse and Woolter head off to pursue Judy and Nick. However, it is fair to assume that he was arrested along with Bellwether and the other rams. Appearance Like most sheep, Doug has a long, skinny head with a large nose and muzzle. His eyes are brown and his pupils are black and rectangular with rounded corners. He has beige wool all around his head and normally wears a purple collared down shirt. Abilities Doug is highly skilled in science and chemistry, being able to convert Night howler flowers into a powerful serum in less than a minute. He is an expert marksman, notably sniping the small Emmitt Otterton through the open window of a moving car. He is also adept at stealth, being able to shoot all the predators he darted without being noticed. Gallery Trivia * Doug's laboratory setup and use of safety equipment when preparing the Night Howler serum (a gas mask and yellow hazard jacket), as well as a line referring to his two colleagues as being named Woolter and Jesse, are references to the crime drama series'' Breaking Bad''. * In Bellwether's office, there was a post-it sticky note on her desk with his name and phone number on it that foreshadows her connection with the night howler operation. ** His phone number is (805)-555-0127. * In an earlier version of the film, Doug was known as Wooly, Mayor Lionheart's henchman. He would 'shred' important documents for the mayor by eating themArt of Zootopia, page 131. and would disguise himself as a wolf.https://youtu.be/uaszW9eHEyg?t=2m41s * Oswald the Lucky Rabbit can be seen on the side of Doug's van. * Doug's last name refers to his species; a ram, which is the name of a male sheep. It also may be a reference to the Egyptian king Pharaoh Ramses. References Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Prey Category:Sheep